Talk:Emotional Acting
Urgh. Little rusty here. I'm gonna get back into this more. Until then I'm gonna try and get some LittleFears/MrCreepyPasta type videos up on YouTube. Retro Man 404 22:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) love this! Ludichrist 08:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Makes sense! Remember, Its not your job to jump feet first into Hell, But to make sure its crowded when you get there. 02:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Great pasta! Since people who teach stuff like acting/dancing/art etc tend to be overly angry I didn't think Nick was actually evil so I didn't see the end coming. Great stuff 10/10 "The crazy people are the ones that change the world" 23:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) HOLY JIZZ!! What an ending! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh PLEASE!! I normally love pastas pertaining to the world of theatre/drama/cinema, being an actor myself. I am currently in a performance of Macbeth (said to be a cursed play), so good acting pastas tend to put me on edge these days... but this one...? Awfully undercooked and poorly flavoured pasta!! First off, more acting opportunities in L.A. than in the UK?! Seriously, that is the most ludicrous idea I have ever heard. Yes - L.A. will give you fame if you are gormless, lack the talent to do more than a confused expression, and looks the Hollywood standard of "pretty." In England, you have the option of film acting, and more importantly, you have decent STAGE acting opportunities, which is the best thing for any actor deserving of the name. Also, it is NOT called "emotional acting" but rather "the Stanislavski Method" (or "method acting" in the U.S.A.). All acting is emotional, whether triggered by imagination, or memories. If there is no emotion in your acting, you cannot possibly act and are simply a failure. As an actor myself, I found this pasta very poorly researched, barely scratching the surface of what acting is like (I was expecting something much more interesting, considering how superstitious our world is behind the scenes.) and thus really bland in flavouring. Also, it was far too predictable, thus undercooked. I call the Macbeth curse upon this pasta! Naria-hime (talk) 19:28, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well I don't blame you for your overreaction. It's something I just wondered about in an extremely boring French lesson. I don't like it either, and frankly, I don't care what people think about it. If it weren't for the comments above yours I'd opt to have it deleted. --Retro Man 404 (talk) 19:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Naria... you trash a story based on some misinformation here and there? Really? Also it doesn't sound like you really understand what "undercooked" means. Undercooked refers to the story having little to no story, not the fact that the story is a little inaccurate. Now as far as bland goes... no one can really argue that because that's subjective. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 19:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah, yeah, disturbing, but...what? Didn't really disturb me, even. Sure, Nick killed the narrator's parents, but...so what? This pasta has...just...so much potential, but it is seriously undercooked. Someone put on the heat, please. 5/10 You can't handle the truth! 08:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC)